Still Joking
by rachelnn
Summary: The war is over, and life continues. All those important moments between the final chapter and the epilogue.  Sequel to, It Was A Joke?
1. A Few Weeks Later

After Effects

[1]

* * *

><p>I had never been a clingy person but after the war I found myself to be one of those annoying girls who hung all over the people they were around. I don't know if it was just lingering fear or the fact that during the Final Battle if you lost sight of someone you might have lost them altogether. I wasn't the only one dealing with this, Harry was really no better especially when it came to Ginny, people didn't mind though they expected it from Harry and he was more subtle then I was. Me though, the girl who would swear at people when they asked where I was going? My new found concern for people whereabouts tripped them up and I found myself on the receiving end of many pitying looks.<p>

"Percy, where are you going?" I question feeling a slight feeling of panic as the glasses clad Weasley brother gets up from his seat.  
>I could hear a few sighs around me as he turns slowly, his eyes looking at me sadly.<p>

"I'm just going to get a book from my room, Lizzie"  
>I nod, a book was good, if anything happened we would all hear him upstairs, it should only take a few minutes to grab anyway. I feel my breath come easier as a hand is lain on my shoulder, Harry squeezing it reassuringly. I turn to my brother to see him giving me a small smile, which I try to return. Try being the key word.<p>

It had been a few weeks since we had left Hogwarts behind and the majority of our time was spent at the Weasley house, like me, Mrs. Weasley liked to keep a close watch on all of us.  
>None of us really wanted to be alone just yet.<p>

I watch the stairs for a few more minutes until the third eldest Weasley makes his way back into the living room a large book in his hand. I feel my shoulders relax as he takes a seat back on the couch next to Hermione who was now staring at me with concern.

It was moments like these that I wondered if I was the only one that was feeling this way. While I was alone at Hogwarts for a short few months I had maps. I could see where Neville was, see where Ginny was and anyone who I felt I needed to look after. Here though, everyone was a little less guarded, a little more relaxed. The doors to bedrooms were kept open now and it wasn't uncommon that I would get up in the middle of the night and make a round to all the rooms to make sure everyone was safe in their bed. Like expected not everyone was asleep when I'd walk around but that probably wasn't abnormal, we had just been through a war.

"Exploding Snap?" a voice asks, I look up to see George holding a deck of playing card his other hand outstretched towards me. George was someone I talked to frequently nowadays, when he was up for conversation that was. When I did my rounds at night he was frequently one of the only ones still up. He missed Fred that much was clear and I would sometimes just sit with him in his old bedroom sometimes while he would stare at Fred's bed as if willing his twin to come back.

I understood, I didn't know what I would do if I lost Harry, we weren't as close as Fred and George had been but I understood the feeling of your twin being an extension of yourself.

"Lizzie?" he questions as my eyes follow Ron and Hermione out of the room. I could feel myself tense up again as they disappeared out of the living room and through the kitchen door.

"Uhh" I stall, trying to look around the older boys body. George frowns down at me and takes my hand into his pulling me up off the couch.

"Come on Liz, you really don't want to see them snogging do you?"  
>"I just…" I sigh, following him over to the small table where the chess set was, a set George carelessly levitated off the table, I bet Ron wouldn't appreciate that later.<p>

"You'll be okay Lizzie, just give it time."

I take a seat and look around the room once more, Ginny and Harry had now moved over to the love-seat where they were talking in hushed voices. Mrs. Weasley knitting in her chair and Percy reading his large book. They were fine, absolutely fine. Physically anyways.

"You need to relax. Out of everyone in the world I never thought I would have to tell you that."

I giggle lightly at this taking the offered cards and setting the necessary ones down.  
>"I'm just a little on edge still" I admit as he sets down a few cards quickly, some of his already starting to smoke.<p>

"We all are, you've only left the house a few times since you got here. Get out some more, it might help." he suggests. I smile up at George, I appreciated his suggestions when it came from him it didn't sound as pitying or scolding like it did when it came from Hermione or even Harry.

"Thanks, George." I tell him throwing down a few more cards which were beginning to burn a bit around the edges. I hear the click of the door as Ron and Hermione come back in and briefly look over to offer a smile. My body had made no noticeable change this time and I feel my eyes narrow at George.

"You were distracting me" I accuse, he smiles.  
>"You're welcome," he smirks, "little sister."<p>

I feel myself grin at this, little sister, two words, but they meant so much. It was true, I wasn't okay. I missed Severus, I missed Remus who I never got the chance to say goodbye to, hug even one last time. But I did have a family and with them I could do anything.


	2. Emotions

Emotions  
>[2]<p>

* * *

><p>I sat in my old bedroom at Severus' house, well my house now. Everything was exactly how I had left it when I made my way to the Hogwarts express last year, I'm pretty sure Diddy had kept everything ship shape in the same manner that Severus had always demanded. I had sent off my scary looking owl which I had never named a while ago with a letter to Neville asking him to come over. I was packing for later in the week when we would be leaving to go back to school, I needed his help with shrinking some of the bookcases in the library wanting to bring <em>all<em> of the books to my quarters at Hogwarts.

I had yet to go into Severus' room. That had been a no enter zone since I had arrived back here two weeks ago. Everyone was slowly moving on and I felt that I had to as well. I would keep everything, most of his things were academic related and it's not like he had an access of clothing for me to sort through.

I push open my trunk removing some letters that I had gotten from Lisa Turpin over the summer my hands gripping one unopened envelope. The letter Severus left. With trembling hands I sit down on my childhood bed that had been enlarged as I grew, this bed had seen me through some hard times and I'm sure this letter was going to be as emotionally draining as I had thought.

I dig my nail into the wax seal and close my eyes briefly before taking a deep breath and unfolding the parchment.

_Elizabeth,_

_I never expected to survive this second war as fate has never been particularly kind to me. The day you came in to my life was the day I learned to live, the day I was given a reason to continue on. Your mother was gone and at first I only cared for you because of her, that became a lie later on in life as I grew to love you. I grew to love something, someone else and I never thought that I could do that again._

_I may never have said it enough but I am proud of the woman you have become. I am proud that I raised such a brave and intelligent being, and I am sorry that one day when you have children of your own I will not be there to see them. Or teach them how to torment you in the many ways you tormented me throughout the years._

_You are my daughter Elizabeth, where it counts you were mine and I could never have asked for a better daughter. I am sorry that I have left you, I am sorry that I will miss the rest of the monuments in your life. Never give up in life and stay safe. Always keep me in your heart for I will always watch over you._

_I do love you Elizabeth and my only regret is that I never said a proper goodbye. You just have left my office now and promised to see me at breakfast. I am deeply sorry you didn't. Please know that I went into that battle with the scene of a war free world in my mind, a war free world for you. I only ever wanted what was best for you, I only wanted you safe._

_Love always, your father,_

_Severus_

I wipe the tears from my eyes roughly, hugging the letter close to my chest. To think that he had started that night knowing he was going to die. I feel my mind reach back to our last moments together, the memory washing over me.

_"Severus?" I ask making him look up from his papers, "You know I love you, right?"_

_He seems to freeze for a moment and I hear a few portraits cough, holding back smiles. "I do, I care deeply for you as well."_

I let out a sob wanting nothing more then to get a Time-Turner and return to that night, not caring about the consequences one bit. I had lost my father, he wasn't my biological father but he was still my father no less. He was the one who wiped my tears when I fell as a child, bought me my first broom. He was my family for so long and now he wasn't here anymore and for the first time I think I was finally realizing that.

"Lizzie" Neville's voice calls from down the stairs and I quickly wipe at my eyes attempting to erase any traces of my break down.

"U-up here, love" I call shoving the letter under my pillow and walking into my closet keeping my back to the door. I smell him arrive before I hear him, the smell of fresh earth, a musty, spicy cologne and the slight hint of fertilizer hit my senses in a smell that was positively Neville.

"I shrank the bookcases in the library already when I came in, you may need to do another charm on them, just in case" he says approaching me from behind. I breath in deeply as his arms circle around my waist his head resting down on my shoulder for a moment as he presses a small kiss on my cheek in greeting.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, just thinking about what I need to pack. Have you finished packing yet?" I question discreetly wiping a stray tear from my cheek.

Neville seems to stiffen for a moment before speaking quietly, still holding me close. "I'm deferring Sprouts offer…" he trails off making me freeze. Deferring? As in, when I left for Hogwarts next week he would not be coming with me?

"You're-"

"Becoming an Auror, like-"

"Your parents" I finish with a small sad smile. Neville gently turns me and frowns seeing the remains of my tears.

"I don't want that to mean that this is over, we can still see each other on weekends and holidays and-"

"I don't want it to be over either, I'm proud of you, really." I smile up at him, happy with his choice. I had seen the look on his face last week when Harry and Ron were over talking about what they were going to do this year. He wanted to teach Herbology I knew that, once it was offered he could talk about nothing else, but being an Auror, it was something else he wanted to do, something he _needed_ to do now.

"You're okay with this then? I'll write as often as I can."

"I know you will," I smirk pushing him back until his legs hit the bed, "because if you don't you will be in a whole lot of trouble Auror Longbottom."

Neville gulps his throat bobbing as I push him onto the bed, sitting down beside him before throwing my legs over his, cuddling against him. I feel his arms circle around me once more as he pulls me closer onto his lap allowing me to lay my head onto his chest.

"You're awfully agreeable today" he points out as I hear a faint crinkling of parchment as he shifts slightly against the pillows. I wince slightly as I feel his one arm leave my waist as he digs under the pillow pulling out the letter.

I long minute goes by before Neville sighs pulling me close once more dropping the letting onto the pillow. "You didn't have to hide it, I could tell something was wrong."

I shrug as he presses a kiss to my forehead, another to my cheek and a chaste one to my lips. "He'll always be with you, Lizzie."

"I know, I just- it's still fresh you know. He was my..my Dad. He was always the one to protect me you know? No matter how much I didn't want him or need him to."

"Well I-I can protect you" Neville stutters. I smile sadly, thinking about how much things had changed since the Final Battle. Severus wasn't around now to make fun of my choice in boyfriends, though I doubt I would have appreciated it I longed to hear some biting remark.

_Longbottom? Really Elizabeth if you needed companionship that bad I would have gotten you a cat, surly they are more intelligent._

I feel my smile widen at my own thoughts before snuggling into Neville's chest, "Thank you, Neville. I feel safer already".


	3. First Day

First Day

[3]

* * *

><p>He wasn't okay and it didn't take a genius to see that as I had gotten on to the train leaving behind my friends, brother and boyfriend. Since then end of the war we had never been away from each other for more then a day, this was going to be months.<p>

There was something about my brothers face as the train pulled away from the platform that cracked my heart a little. He looked worried, and lost, almost the same expression that you would see on George's face when he went to share something with Fred and found him gone.

I couldn't remember the last time Harry and I had voluntarily been separated for more then a few days at a time. So it was here, at the front of my old Charms classroom where I awaited my first class as an apprentice, as a professor in training. A journey I was embarking on without my brother, something that hadn't happened before. For the first time, by choice, without regret I was alone and honestly had no idea what I was feeling. Scared? Excited? Well not totally terrified, Hogwarts had been my home for year and I did have Hermione and even Ginny here should I need a shoulder to cry one.

Flitwick informed me that I would begin tackling class right away. He only informed me of this yesterday, I had no idea I was to be teaching the first years until 12 hours ago and now I was looking at a class of about twelve Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's who were looking at me expectingly. Truth be told I wasn't sure what they were expecting chances were all they would learn this year is would be to successfully levitate a feather along with a lot of theory. That's all I could recall learning, and I honestly had no idea what else I was to be teaching them. I think I would have to steal some lesson plans from my mentor's office as soon as I could.

_"I'll start you with the first through third years, next year you'll teach fourth and fifth as well and then your final year as apprentice and my final year as Professor you will take on the sixth and seventh while i supervise. I'm giving you the easy years first Elizabeth"_.

I didn't believe him when he said they were easy, I saw his giggle at my horror when he turned to leave me mere moments ago.

"Good morning, I'm Elizabeth Potter, you will address me as _Professor_ Potter or Professor if you're lazy." I take a deep breath noticing a few students straighten up now paying close attention.

"Just as you're first years, this is my first year teaching. I will be your charms Professor for the rest of your Hogwarts career so let's try to learn together." I met blank faces, "Any questions?" I ask, watching in amazement as six hands to shoot up. Damn, why couldn't they be asleep like I was that at that age?

"Yes, I am Harry Potter's twin sister. Any _other_ questions?" I question seeing one hand still in the air.

"Yes, Mr…"

"Gorden" a small red headed boy finishes giving a nervous smile, "I was… is it true that…Did you really fight in the final battle with a broken arm? The _whole_ time?"

I freeze slightly not really expecting a question about myself, most of the questions I had gotten from passing students had been about Harry or what it was like to be his sister. It was common knowledge in the wizarding world now that I had been hiding in plain sight for the duration of the year that my brother was on the run. Many had different opinions on it, some thought it was smart, some thought I was a pansy. But how after only maybe 18 hours of being in the castle a First Year head about my arm, I had no idea.

"Well, not the whole time" I blush slightly, "I got hit with a curse at one point and then… yeah I guess it was a long time."

"Hermione Granger told us yesterday that you are one of the bravest people she knows." a blonde haired girl offers from behind her stack of text books. I resist the urge to roll my eyes, leave it to Hermione to go telling First years heroic tales about me. I had almost forgotten she was at the school. _Not_. In a true Hermione fashion she had quizzed me in Charms the whole way on the train yesterday, she was more nervous about my apprenticeship then I was.

"Well that was very nice of her but you should know that Hermione Granger is one of my best friends and she has never had a bad thing to say about me in her life." I tell them before flicking my wand at the chalk board and watch as they all watch in amazement as the chalk writes today's lesson on the board.

A hand shoots up at the back of the room and I nod in the young boys direction offering him a friendly smile. "Yes, Mr…"

"Plumeley, Miss. I just wondered what you would be teaching us this year?" he questions. I take a deep breath before launching into what I remember from my first year also adding in a few things from the back of my mind that I thought that they would be able to do.

The class was long and when it was finally time to dismiss them I sighed in relief as I watched them all, every single one of them wave and wish me a good day as they fled to the door happily. I couldn't remember ever doing that to any of my teachers I usually rushed out of class without a backwards glance, they were so well behaved. A foreign concept to me, I was never that polite. I flop down on the chair which I had cleared of Flitwick's usual book stack and take a deep breath.

I had done it, nothing bad had happened, nothing had blown up and I had done it.

All by myself.

"Well, I don't _see_ any blood on the walls Ginny, think she exaggerated what a train wreck this lesson would be?"

"I really do Hermione, though First Years bounce back fast, she could have dismembered someone at the beginning of the lesson and we'd be-"

"-are you two quite done, I can dock points you know" I threaten looking up at my closest friend and my brothers girlfriend with a glare.

"She's using her Professor voice Hermione" Ginny mock whispers, I arch an eyebrow. "Five points from Gryffindor Ms. Weasley for your cheek."

I watch as Ginny's face turns sheet white as she begins to stutter, I couldn't take points yet. I could give them for good performance in class but if I tried to take them nothing would happen, that was something the students didn't need to know though. With some people I went to school with still attending McGonagall thought it unwise I be given so much power, to take points I had to report the incident to Flitwick so he could make sure they disappeared from the counter. A lot of unnecessary speaking is you ask me. But she was probably right there were a few cheeky Third Years that I would love to dock points from already.

"Harry sent this, I was to give it to you after your class," Hermione says trying to hold her smile back, she pulls a flower out of her bag as well, its white petals seeming to glow in the light. "The flower came with it, I'm positive it's from Neville though and not your brother."

I take the offered items and break the seal on the parchment seeing the familiar spiky writing of my brother.

**Lizzie,**

**I'm sure you corrupted minds sufficiently this morning and that the Howler you sent last night freaking out was totally unnecessary. You can do anything you set your mind to and I'm so proud of you and I know that Mum and Dad would be too along with Snape.**

**Don't send anyone to the Hospital Wing.**

**Love, Harry.**

**P.S- Write to Neville or something he's going batty, the flowers from him.. obviously.**

I smile. Not bad for a first day.


	4. Home for Christmas

[4]  
>Home for Christmas<p>

"Ms.O'Riley, go back to your Common Room and change."

"But- Professor Potter! You always wore pajamas to breakfast" the fifth year whines. I give her a glare before guiding her away from the Great Hall.

"You fail to remember my guardian was a Professor and I grew up in this castle for the most part. They had leniency towards me, I do not have any towards you, when you're Harry Potter sister I promise you can wear all the pajamas to breakfast, as you want. Now go put your robes on." I order feeling more like a Professor in that moment then I had ever felt before.

I watch the Ravenclaw student stomp up the stairs her friends following behind her as they shoot glares over their shoulders at me. This was always a problem, when students who went to school with me try and get away with things. They didn't hold all of what I said to heart and tried to argue with me quite regularly about the things I had done in the past and why couldn't they do them.

"You would think they would be dressed already, we are all going straight to the train." Hermione frowns appearing beside me.  
>I grin at her, "Ms. Granger, shouldn't you be eating with the rest of the students?"<br>"Only two more hours Lizzie, don't think for a moment Ginny and I aren't getting our revenge." She warns before turning on her heel and strutting into the Great Hall.

"LOOK FORWARD TO IT!" I yell after her, smoothing down my robes before I follow her lead and make my way to breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Lizzie, there are students here. Students you teach, you have to remember that before yo-"<br>"Neville!" I yell ignoring my best friend and pushing a few second years out of the way. I grin as I watch my boyfriends head snap up and my brother rolls his eyes from beside him as I quickly make my way through the students rushing to meet Neville who had started striding towards me. I take him in, he looked like he had grown if that was possible, he looked more sturdy, solid and his hair was shorter now, a little messy with a bit of a five o'clock shadow. In that moment I realized how much I missed him before launching myself into his arms, our lips latching in a hungry kiss.

"Yuck!"  
>"Is that the Professor?"<br>"I told you she was dating Neville Longbottom!" I pull away giving one of my sternest looks to a group of sixth years.

"Go find your families or I will give you detention." I tell them, "Honestly, Lizzie" Hermione breaths dragging my bag alone with hers. I lean myself against Neville's chest as he pulls me close greeting both Hermione and Ginny who walked past without a second look, her eyes honed straight in on my brother.  
>"You're just jealous Ron isn't here," I tell her taking my bag from her, allowing Neville to take it from my hand putting it on to his own shoulder.<br>"Actually he is, he just went to go get some trolly's" Neville explains just as some student begin to part, flaming red hair becoming visible. Hermione begin to blush and I smirk as her hand tightens on her bag. Christmas was going to be just what we all needed.

* * *

><p>"Harold! Don't think you can get away without giving me a hug!" I yell making Mrs. Weasley jump a bit. Rushing across the room I jump into the arms of my brother who had been slightly occupied with his girlfriend for the journey home. Not that it had taken long, Apperation from Kings Cross, and a quick floo from the Leaky C and we were here. "Missed you" I tell him giving him a squeeze, noticing that like Neville he was developing muscles that he didn't have before. Auror training does the body good I guess. "You too, it's been weird without you." I could agree with that.<p>

Christmas was a time I had been looking forward to awhile, and it wasn't until later that night as I sat watching my family interact that I really began to think about how lucky we all were. How lucky I was to have Harry, how lucky I was that I still had Neville. That even though we only saw each other once since September we managed to keep our relationship going through letters, it was hard but we managed.

I smile seeing Ron and Hermione hovering over a game of chess, shooting each other little looks every once and awhile. Ginny and Harry were wrapped up in a corner talking quietly to one an other in a way that made me want to gag and smile at the same time. I feel the grip around me tighten and look over to Neville who had a book in his hand as he read up on Defensive spells, his other arm around my waist as he kept me close to him.

"You know, you can go home and study if you like. I won't be offended if you need to read" I assure him, Neville shakes his head and pulls me closer his eyes still locked on the pages in front of him.  
>"I my have to study but this is the first time I've seen you in months, you're not getting rid of me that easily"<br>"You're starting to sound like me," I joke watching as his lips turn up in a small smile.  
>"Your brother tells me that all the time"<br>"Must be true then," I chirp snuggling into his side, reading the book along with him. I feel my hair move as he presses a kiss onto the top of my head and smile thinking about how far he had come over the last year, how he was hardly the same person I had grown up with, yet, he was the same person.

"I missed you," he says quietly.  
>I smile to myself, turning my head up and press a kiss onto his jaw.<br>"Missed you too Nev."


	5. Got Wood?

[5]  
>Got Wood? I do.<p>

I would not be stifled, my love would not be squished and even though I was suppose to be finishing my last minutes Christmas shopping I struggle to get away from Hermione as my eyes zone in on Oliver Wood sitting alone at a table. It was fate, there was no other way to put it yet for some reason he didn't seem as good looking as I remembered. No less, I make my way over quickly, hitting more then a few people with my packages, dumping them on his table and sitting across from the older wizard with a large smile on my face.

"Fancy meeting you here, Wood"

Then something odd happens, he smile back. No groaning or nervous laugher as he searches for a way out. Oliver Wood smiles at me.  
>"Lizzie, how are ye'!"<br>I frown, "Have you been cursed, you do remember who I am right?" I ask suspiciously. Oliver tilts his head to the side, and for once I didn't go on a rant about how he looked like an adorable dog, I just saw _him_.

"How could I forget, doin' some Christmas shopping then I gather? Who's the pant for?" he questions rapidly nodding towards the bag that had a ugly pink plant sticking out of the top. It looked like it was trying to escape and I wasn't sure how I was going to hide it until Christmas from Neville because it kind of scared me but I would try.

"Oh, some plant Neville was looking at a few days ago. I knew he wanted it but he wouldn't buy it for himself so _bam_ Christmas present. Made my life easier, I fee so bad he studies so hard and I know his missed Herbology so I got him this plant and some books for when he wants to take a break fro- Why are you looking at me like that?" I question as Oliver smiles at me over his beer. I felt a flare of annoyance, not an emotion that usually happened around Oliver Wood and I was kind of surprised with myself as I hadn't jumped over the table and attempted to bed him yet.

"Nothing at all, Lizzie. You've grown up."  
>"People tend to do that over the years, how's Quidditch?"<br>"Good" he smiles, before launching into a tale about his latest game which I really didn't care about. For once I found myself zoning out as he talked, I didn't hang on every word he said, envision him naked, nothing, it was like I was broken, after so many years my crush on Oliver had dissipated and that thought almost brought tears to my eyes. He was right, I had grown up, I didn't know how to handle this.

"Lizzie?"  
>"I- WHY DON'T I WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!" I yell causing a few people to look over at us, some amused, some appalled. I could hear Hermione groan from a table nearby and shoot her a look as she sits with a glass of water surrounded by bags. Oliver laughs, and grasps my hand from across the table, and I almost bang my head on it as I feel nothing. Not butterflies, not fantasy's just a whole lot of nothing and a brief flash of guilt as I realize how much this would hurt or confused Neville if he saw it.<p>

"Like I told ye', ye've grown up Lizzie. How's things with Longbottom?"  
>"Great" I mumble taking a deep breath. At some point Neville had taken Oliver's place, but not. I wasn't obsessed with Neville, he was my boyfriend, I liked spending time with him we were always there for each other I... I loved Neville. I really did.<p>

"We'll always have Hogwarts" Oliver says cheerily, before taking his hand back and taking another drink. I snort at this, knowing full well that most action I ever got from his was a date which I forced him to go on, and a kiss on the hand. Standing up I bid him goodbye before walking over to Hermione, still confused and I little bummed with the outcome. Not that, I don't know what I would have done actually. It was a habit to run to Oliver Wood but I found I was more upset about the fact I had grown out of him then anything.

"Honestly Lizzie, you can't just yell about sex."  
>"Why not?" I question as she huffs out the side door back towards the alley, "Well for one there were older women in there who did not looked pleased, second of all... wait. Why didn't I have to drag you away from him, did he get the restraining order finally?"<p>

I snort at this, giving her a small smile, "I just grew up, duh."  
>Hermione snorts at this, unbelieving. I don't have the heart to tell her just how wrong she was though.<p> 


	6. Love

Love

I was always hyper aware of how much Neville's grandmother scared me. One would think that after a whole summer I would be used to the older woman but I was not. Especially since she assured me that she wouldn't treat me special just because I was a Potter. I have been leaning heavily on the crutch of my last name, and the fact she didn't give my _any_ leanly amused Neville, my boyfriend of now 7 months.

"You look like you're going to faint," Neville teases as we walk down towards his small personal greenhouse on the grounds of Longbottom Manor. I frown up at him giving his hand a squeeze, displease by his amusement.

"Laugh all you want, Longbottom. Just because you got me something shiny doesn't mean you get a free pass to misbehave." I tell him holding up the delicate looking bracelet he had gotten me for Christmas a few days ago. It was a delicate gold, strands wrapped around into a thin rope, a few small orbs glowed on it. There was a green one, a red one, a light blue one and a gold one. After some pestering Neville told me how there was one for Harry, Ron, Hermione and himself, and much like the magic involved in Mrs. Weasley's clock they were charmed to glow as long as the people represented were alive and well.

It calmed me to have it, that when I was at school I would know that my brother, Ron and Neville were okay.

Neville blushes before shaking his head and pulling me into the greenhouse.

"Misbehaving is your job, Lizzie"

"I'm a respectable Professor in training"

"I'm an Auror in training"

"My twin brother is Harry _freaking_ Potter"

"Yeah?" Neville asks smugly, "Well my _girlfriend_ is Harry Potter's twin."

It was my turn to blush now that had been only the second time I had heard him refer to me as his girlfriend and it sent my heart into over drive. I give his hand a squeeze ignoring the curious look he was giving me as he pulls away to tend to a few of his plants.

Taking a seat I watch him, knowing I was smiling as he walked around the room gloves on handling plants with care. The pink plant I had gotten him for Christmas was now wrapped in a blanket and night cap, I was kind of afraid to ask what it really was.

This had been the longest we had been alone since I had gotten back for break, if he wasn't studying then I was. Sure we sat together but it was usually in the crowded Weasley living room.

"It's nice, to be alone, isn't it?" Neville asks after a few minutes. I nod in agreement giving him a grin.

"It's kind of nice," he continues, "like last year when we were sitting in the Room of Requirement," he finishes almost slyly. I feel my ears almost perk up feeling a smirk grace my face.

"Are you referring to the time you were broken and battered and I proposed we snog? What's this," I gasp, "my _innocent_ seeming boyfriend proposing a heated snog in his greenhouse? Does the fertilizer get you all warm and fuzzy?"

"I'm not innocent!" he denys.

I laugh lightly at his before standing and walking over to where he stood. Walking up close I lay a hand on his chest and look up loosing myself momentarily in his eyes. So much emotion was in them, you could almost see his caring and _love_ oozing out as he ducks his head down capturing my lips in a sweet kiss.

Eagerly I throw my arms around his neck welcoming the moment and allowing him to pull me close. It wasn't often that Neville let himself go like this, allowed his nerves to disappear and allow passion to surface. As if he forgot himself I feel my back push into the work table.

The kiss gets more heated and I gas quietly as I'm suddenly lighten so I am sitting on the table. A somewhat smug grin pulls at his lips before he leans forward once more to deepen the kiss. I respond enthusiastically, snaking my legs around his waist, now glad we were level.

"I'm happy you're home, with me," he mumbles before surprising both of us as be begins kissing up and down my neck.

Letting out a quiet moan, I close my eyes letting myself enjoy the closeness for a moment. Shaking my head I manage to pull away, holding his face in my hands gently, looking straight into his eyes.

"I'm proud of you," I tell him simply, giving him a small kiss. He looks confused, if it was because I stopped our intimate moment or my declaration I wasn't sure.

"Proud of you, yes. For going through with Auror training, For working so hard. For showing everyone how strong you are, for how you've grown up. Neville, you're amazing. I'm glad others are seeing it now, I'm honoured to call you my boyfriend."

He's quiet for a moment and I release his face, only to have him lean forward and place a soft kiss on my lips, his face softening, his eyes shining.

"I love you."

It was simple, it was a statement and I feel him stiffen, fearing rejection. I smile, and feel it stretch into a grin as he begins to smile as well. Grabbing him, pulling him towards me I kiss his cheek, feeling happier then I have in a long time.

"Love you too, Neville.


End file.
